Family Reconnecting
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Skye finds out who her mother and father really are. What will her Dad think of her? She thinks he thinks she is dead. Is that true or not? Hermione was adopted too. Who is HER family? How will they get along? What about her new siblings and step-siblings? How will the family reconnect? Castle/Harry Potter/S.H.I.E.L.D crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my Boyfriend who I love so much. Here is another story for you:)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Skye finds out who her mother and father really are. What will her Dad think of her? She thinks he thinks she is dead. Is that true or not? Hermione was adopted too. Who is HER family? How will they get along? What about her new siblings and step-siblings? How will the family reconnect?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Skye walked to Philip Coulson's office she had just got word from Jenna that he wanted to see her. They had just taken off 1 hour earlier with 10 more people on board who insisted on coming and insisted on talking to Coulson in person four only were in their teens from what she saw now she was being called there. She was still recovering from being shot.

Skye knocked on Coulson's door.

"Come in Skye join us", Coulson says

Skye goes into the room the ten people that boarded were there. All looked had the similar facial structure. There were 5 females and 5 males. One male was older the others all looked younger.

"This is Skye", Coulson says to the people in the office

"She looks like her father", a woman mummers

"You know me? You know my past?!" Skye asks shocked

"Maybe they should introduce themselves", Coulson says looking at them

"I am Ainslee Hunt-Jameson S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Level 10 security", a woman with brown hair and blue eyes says

"I am Else Hunt-Matthews FBI Agent. Level 9 Security", a woman with black hair and blue eyes says

"I am Teresa Hunt. NSA Agent. Level 9 Security", a woman with brown hair and blue eyes says

"I am Damson Hunt. Homeland Security Agent. Level 10 Security", a man with brown hair and brown eyes says

"I am Luken Hunt. NCIS Agent. Level 8 Security", a man with light brown hair and blue eyes says

"And I am Jackson Hunt. CIA Agent. Level 10 Security. I am these five father and these four step-grandfather", Jackson says

"I am Joanna I am 16", Joanna says

"I am Derrek second Quadruplet ", Derrek says

"I am Crispin the third Quadruplet", Crispin says

"I am Gaea I am the last Quadruplet", Gaea says

"If you don't mind me asking what has this all got to do with my past?" Skye asks

"We are your father's family", Jackson says

"You know who my father is?" Skye asks with hope in her voice

"You know who our mother is?" Joanna says with hope

"Yes", Ainslee says

"How do you know I am his? I have search for years for information", Skye says

"You have been hushed up by every agency and for some reason you four have been kidnapped from your mother. She doesn't know we found you. Like your Dad Skye. Their mother and our brother married a while ago", Elsa says to them

"I have a family?" Skye asks

"We have a family too right? No more foster homes?" Derrek asks unsure

"You are all the same family. You might only share one parent. But they care about each others children as much as their own and other people's children. They would never willing give up a child", Jackson says

"Why tell us now?" Skye asks

"Because it is time. When we found the information we acted on it. We are all high in USA Agency ranks so it helped find you all when your parents couldn't", Jackson says

"Where do they live?" Skye asks actually excited finally she was going to find her family and these quadruplets were part of it so where the grown ups

"New York", Luken says

"Do we have any siblings?" Skye asks

"Yes you have a twin and a younger sister who is 19 and two 16. A half-brothers who is 6 and 7 and another who is 17, and a half sister who is 8, and one that is 5 and 2 adopted brothers who are both 5 but are not twins and one that is 9, another who is 11, adopted sisters who are 15, 11, 10, 8, 5, 4 and 3 and I believe your step-mother has one on the way", Damson replies

"We are heading there now", Coulson says

"Thank you sir", Skye says, "What do my father and stepmother do for a living?"

"Your Stepmother is NYPC Police Detective and your father is her shadow her partner even if he is not a cop or Agent. They have been partners for years", Jackson replies

"What is our Mother's name?" Johanna asks

"Katherine Beckett", Ainslee replies

"What is my father's name?" Skye asks after collecting her thoughts

"Richard Castle. Author of Derrek Storm series and Nikki Heat"

* * *

_Castle House_

* * *

Castle had decided to move to a gated community in New York with his new Kate. He built a four story house on a piece of land he made sure everyone had a room his half-brothers and sisters, father, father-in-law, his and his wife's friends. One girl was at Collage and one worked with the 24th precinct of a cop. Alexis needed a place to stay when Collage was out and Astraea couldn't afford a place of her own even when her father offered to take care of it. She said she wanted to save up herself. Astraea was all he had left of her mother and twin. He cherished her and all children. Kate called him a great father. They had been going out three years before he joined the NYPD as consult they had a two sons together that nobody knew about. Kate also had children from previous boyfriends and sadly she only had one child alive the other four were kidnapped at birth and she never saw them again after naming them.

Castle helped her with her pain and she did the same for him. They pretended not to be together at the 12th and tell nobody they were happy in peace.

Castle had revealed to her many secrets who the mother of Astraea was, who is 17-year-old sons mother was. And his time in the military. He served two years when Alexis was young and that was when something's happened that lead to his son

Martha had stayed at the Loft saying she would leave the family too it at the new house. The new house was too noise for her to rehearse her lines. But there was a bedroom on the first floor of the house for her when she changed her mind.

They found a boy and his one year younger sister a year after their boy was born they had no parents so they took them in they fit perfectly to the family.

More adopted children joined the picture two years after they started working together. Castle and Kate privately adopted them. No one knew about them.

Kate was pregnant with triplets and Castle was doing everything to make her job easier. He took the kids to a private school were they had bodyguards. Kate and Castle were fearful of someone from their past trying to get to their kids.

Kate and Castle were happy as they could be without their missing children. But they hadn't given up hope the light still burned brightly in their hearts…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have changed things in Chapter 1 please go back and read. Now enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"We are in New York", May says to everyone

Skye had, had time to get to know her step-siblings they were all pretty cool. They had been through the same thing as her. Her Aunts and Uncles were alright. They told her it was her father's job to tell her everything.

"What time is it?" Ainslee asks

"12.30pm. We better get going. Do you want your team to come?" Jackson asks

"I trust them. They saved my life", Skye says

"Well they can come. Follow me we have cars waiting and someone else", Jackson says

"What about our cars? Sir?" Fitz asks

"Who else?" Skye asks

A brunette walks up looking nervous.

"Mrs Weasley. Would you like to introduce yourself to them?" Jackson says

"Hi I am Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. I am here because Jackson said there was something he needed tell me", Hermione says

"You know your adopted?" Jackson asks as they walk to the cars

"Yes. Is this to do with my birth parents?" Hermione asks

"I will answer questions in the car. We will drive you. Gaea, Derrek, Crispin, Johanna go with Ainslee, Agent May, Agent Ward go with Damson, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons go with Elsa, Agent Coulson, Skye, Hermione you are with me. Teresa, Luken you follow all of us. Let's go", Jackson says taking control

"Who are my parents?" Hermione asks

"I will tell you later", Jackson says

"Are they Muggles?" Hermione asks

"What are Muggles?" Coulson asks

"People we don't have magic. I am witch. I swear it is all true. This is my wand _lumos_", Hermione says and her wand lights up

"So there is more then just aliens in the universe?" Skye asks

"Yes. Only high national security know it. Now lets get to the house", Jackson says

They drive to they reach a gated community.

"How can we help you?" the guard asks

"I am Richard Castle's father", Jackson says

"Let me confirm it with Mr Castle", the security guard says

"Say Paris to him. He will know what it means", Jackson says, "Say this CAN'T WAIT"

The guard makes a call.

"Yes sir", the guard says putting the phone down, "Mr Castle said you can all come through. He will open his personal gate"

Jackson nods and goes through the gate he drives to another gated house at the end of the block. It was HUGE. Even the gardens were huge.

"This is where Dad lives?" Skye asks in awe

"Yes. He moved here when the family got big and so they were safe", Jackson says drily as the gate opens

They pull up to the Manor and Jackson switches of the engine.

"Are you ready?" Jackson asks Skye

"Yes. When will you tell them?" Skye asks

"I will explain we found you all. Just stay quiet to we tell them", Jackson says as everyone gets out of the cars

"Ok Dad let's get this done. Rick is probably wondering what is going on", Teresa says going to the front double doors and knocking

Agent Coulson and his team saw all the security around the house. Camera's, security guards and so much move. This had to be the safest house he had seen. What was with this writer? Why did he need so much security.

"HURRY UP RICHARD!" Ainslee yells

"What IS your problem Ainslee?" a man asks opening the door

Skye saw he had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed casually. Skye COULD see the features she had picked up from him.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of all my siblings, father and more?" Richard asks smiling

"We have some news for you and Kate. Is Kate home?" Elsa asks

"She is having a nap. I will get her you all know where the main living room is. Take seats but allow us one couch", Richard says letting them in

"Are the kids home?" Damson asks

"No. They are at school. I will pick them up in two hours", Richard says

"So there is no one here but you and Kate?" Ainslee asks

"No there is no one. Now just in case you forgot the main living room is that way", Richard says pointing to the right side of the house

"We know", Luken says

Richard just smiles and goes up the main stair case leading to the other floors. Skye and the others look around the living room which they had entered it was big and warm, inviting. Skye looked at her step-siblings they were just as nervous as her about what their parent's reaction will be…

* * *

Castle was typing away with his new book Exploding Heat. Kate was lying down in the master bedroom. She needed the rest. She was 2 months from her due date and the doctor said she WILL deliver early. He was due to pick up the children in just over 2 hours. He had to keep an eye on the clock he didn't want to be late. That's when his study's phone rings it was connect to the others in the house. The call must have re-directed from the main line.

"Castle", Castle says

"Mr Castle you have some guests at the gate. A lot of guests. A man told me to tell you Paris. And that it can't wait. Do you know what that means?"

Castle recognised the voice security guard at the main gate. Paris would mean his Dad was here. Did the guard say more than one guest. So his father must have bought his siblings. He taps a few keys on the computer to get the main gate up there were 5 cars waiting to be let in. Castle sighs Kate was not going to get much sleep he was sure.

"Let them in", Castle says

"Yes sir Mr Castle"

Castle hangs up and rings his gate office and tells them to open the gate for 5 cars. Then he turns back to the chapter he was writing and finished it off. He gets up and makes his way to the door.

"HURRY UP RICHARD!" a female voice yells

Castle recognised the voice as his half-sister Ainslee.

"What IS your problem Ainslee?" Castle says opening the door

He sees his father and siblings and 11 other people.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of all my siblings, father and more?" Castle asks smiling

"We have some news for you and Kate. Is Kate home?" Elsa asks

"She is having a nap. I will get her you all know where the main living room is. Take seats but allow us one couch", Castle says knowing just to let them in

He also knew he had to wake up Kate. Those teens were out of place with the Adults. Something was going on here.

"Are the kids home?" Damson asks

"No. They are at school. I will pick them up in two hours", Castle says

"So there is no one here but you and Kate?" Ainslee asks

"No there is no one. Now just in case you forgot the main living room is that way", Castle says pointing to the right side of the house where the huge main living room was plenty of room for them all

"We know", Luken says

Castle smiles and trusts them to make their way there and goes up the stairs to the fourth floor. He opens the master bedroom door and sighs seeing Kate was sleeping soundly. He knew for some reason he had to wake her up. Castle kisses her head.

"Kate it is time to get up. We have guests", Castle says softly

Kate moans, "I am still tired Rick"

"I know honey but my Dad, Siblings and some Agents are downstairs wanting to take to us", Castle says

"Fine. Help me change", Kate says

Castle helps her up and helps her change into a skirt and blue top. Castle kisses her stomach.

"Be good for Mummy and Daddy. We have important business I think", Castle says

"Let's go Rick. We don't want to keep our guests waiting", Kate says

Castle takes her arm and helps her slowly down the stairs.

"They are in the main living room?" Kate asks hearing voices

"Yep. Told them to go there. By the way there are four teenagers in there. They are out of place. And one girl in her twenties kept looking at me. They don't think I noticed", Castle says

"You have been in the army and by my side for years. You are bound to pick up skills. They should remember that", Kate says, "Don't leave me alone with the strangers"

"Never", Castle says kissing her lips

They walk into the living room. Kate looks around and she had to agree with Castle this was not normal. Castle leads her to the couch and Kate sits down heavily with Rick by her side.

"Hello Kate you look well", Elsa says smiling

"You too how is work at the FBI?" Kate asks

"Slow for once", Elsa replies

"Jackson", Kate says to Jackson

"Kate. Now I would like to introduce some people to you the others after we tell you something. These are S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Leader Agent Philip Coulson", Jackson says

"Hello Agent Coulson. I am Detective Katherine Beckett but here I am Katherine Castle. Please call me Kate", Kate says

"Pleasure to meet you Kate", Coulson says shaking her hand

"This is Agent Grant Ward", Jackson says

Castle and Kate shake both their hands.

"This is Agent Melinda May", Jackson says

They just nod heads at each other.

"Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons", Jackson says

"Mr Castle we love your books. When does the next one in the Nikki Heat series come out?" Fitz asks

Jemma nudges him.

"I am working on it now. So who are…", Castle stops it is the first time he got to look at all 4 teens

They had brunette hair and brown eyes. He KNEW those eyes. And the woman she had the same eyes.

Kate was looking at Skye and saw how much she looked like her Husband. But also her mother. That Rick had showed her. Castle had stiffened with her. They look at it each and they knew without saying they needed to talk somewhere private before this was confirmed.

"We will be right back", Castle says helping Kate and they go to Castle's study

Castle presses buttons on the keypad locking the door securely.

"Rick there is something I need to tell you…"

"Kate there is something I need to tell you…"

They both smile at each other.

"You first", Kate says

"The teens did you look at them? They look like you. I know you don't want to get your hopes up. But I swear they are your quadruplets that you lost 16 years ago. And that woman she looks half like you", Castle says

Kate hadn't expected him to tell her THAT.

"The girl who is sitting in a chair looking like she is in pain. She looks like you Rick. It is possible she is YOUR missing daughter", Kate says

Castle pulls up the security tapes for the main living room. Then Rick but the coloured feed onto the big screen.

Kate looks at the teens and Castle the girl. They don't say anything. Hope was rising in their chests.

"Should we hear what they are saying?" Castle asks

"I guess", Kate says as Castle taps a few buttons and audio comes up

"Why did they leave?" a young woman that could be Castle's daughter asks

"We don't know. Don't worry they haven't run off. I bet my brother is actually going to be speechless for a change. You ARE his daughter", Elsa says

Castle freezes. The candle always kept for his daughter brightened. His heart expanded. His father and siblings had found his daughter.

"What will our mum think of us?" the teens asks

Kate lets tears fall. They were hers. All these years. They were here safe. Kate looks at Castle.

"Our babies are safe", Castle says

"They want to meet us", Kate says

"Who am I related too?" Hermione asks

"Kate Beckett", Jackson says

Castle turns to her shutting off the security cameras.

"Is that possible she has...", Richard left it hanging

"Yes. My Dad once told me about her. But Mum gave her up she and Dad couldn't handle two babies", Kate says shocked that her SISTER was here

"Let me call Mother and ask her to pick up the kids and take them to the Loft for the night. I think we will need tonight for ourselves and I know Astraea has a case at the NYPD so she won't be home tonight", Castle says dialling his mother's number

Castle quickly makes up an a lie to tell his mother.

"Thank you Martha", Kate says before Castle hangs up

"We will call the kids tonight. To wish them sweet dreams. Thanks Mother", Castle says

"My pleasure darlings. Now go to what ever you are doing", Martha says

Castle puts down the phone and looks at Kate.

"Are you ready?" Castle asks

"More than ready you?" Kate asks

"I want to hold our children in our arms and I am sure you do to and met your sister", Castle says

Kate kisses him.

"Let's go", Kate says

* * *

Skye was nervous her Dad and the Detective had left twenty minutes ago and yet to return. Could they have already ran without knowing they were theirs? Agent Coulson put a hand on her shoulder in support.

"Here they come now", he says

Skye looks at sees the two walking in they had tear stains on their cheeks.

"How did you find them? And them I mean Hermione as well" Richard asks

Everyone was taken aback by his question. He knew. So did Kate who was smiling at the teens more tears in her eyes.

"Come here my babies. I have waited 16 years to hold you all in my arms", Kate says to the teens

"You know?" Gaea asks

"Of course. How could I not see our children", Kate says nodding at Richard

Jackson raised his eyebrow he son had him. He must have someone telling him things.

Johanna, Derrek, Gaea, Crispin all go over to Kate and hug her crying. Skye watched them in longing.

"What is your name?" Richard asks her

Skye was taken aback. He knew she was his.

"Skye. Just Skye", Skye says

"Well Skye I have waited 24 years to hold you in my arms. Do you want a hug?" Richard asks

"You accept me without any proof?" Skye asks

"I know my own blood anywhere and my wife's blood anywhere. So it didn't take much to figure who you all were out", Richard says gently

Skye gets up and cautiously goes to her father.

"You really believe…", Skye starts

"Yes I do. Come here baby girl", Richard says

Richard's arms wrap around her and hers around him. He had accepted her without proof. His strong arms were around her and she felt safe. First time without her team she felt safe in her father's arms.

"What do you what me to call you?" Skye asks stepping back

"Whatever your comfortable with weather it is Dad, Father, Richard, Rick or Castle I don't mind that goes to you all to. Your mother is my world so are our children. We don't say half or step or adopted we just say siblings", Richard says smiling at the teens and Skye

"You can call me Mother, Mum, Katherine, Beckett, Kate or Katie. I don't mind till you get used to things", Kate says smiling at Skye and the teens and Hermione

"You just willingly take each others children in? And adopt kids?" Skye asks

"We treat them as our own. And yes we adopt kids. We feel like we can give them a home", Kate replies

"We have a big house and the most advance security in the world. Everyone is safe here. These kids need a family. We will always support you all", Richard promises

"I make the same promise. Skye you may be not my biological child. But in my heart you are. If you ever need me I will be there 24/7. And you can come to me about anything", Kate says

Skye never had a mother figure she went to Kate and hugged her and Kate hugged her back.

"Joanna, Derrek, Gaea, Crispin I may not be your biological Dad. But Kate has told me all about her babies and shown me the pictures of you. In MY heart you are my children too. If you ever need me I will be there 24/7. And you can come to me about anything", Richard says

The teens go over and hug Richard they never had a father figure. Now they did.

"Are you in pain Skye?" Kate asks

"How did yo…", Skye asks as they pull away

"I know that look in the eye. I am sure your father can see it too", Kate says

"I can. We can hear everything once I get you some pain medication", Richard says leaving the room and returning in ten minutes with two pills and a tray with 5 orange juices and the other coffees on it.

"I thought everyone could use it", Richard says putting it on the table and handing the pills to Skye

"Thanks…Dad", Skye says trying out the word

Richard smiles his face lights up, "You welcome. Now we will ask questions first and you all answer and then you can ask us questions we will all answer truthfully"

"We don't like lying", Kate says

"Ok", everyone says

Jackson stares at his son and wife.

"First before we begin how did you know it was them?" Jackson asks

"We have eyes. That's why we left the room. To talk about it like we always do. Always", Richard says looking at Kate

"We are a team, partners, it is impossible to trust someone that lies but some people don't. Rick always says Always and so do I. We promised no matter what blocks us or our pasts were going to interfere with us. Never. Always", Kate says

"Always", Richard says

Everyone could see the undying love in each others eyes. Skye felt half way happy. Maybe they won't leave each other but it was always a possibility. She couldn't trust well. But she felt safe with them. That was more than enough for now.

The teens liked the fact they had their mother and a father. They were also wirily of trusting them and trusting them to stay together. Hermione could not see her parents and wondered why she was here.

Maybe after they all tell their stories and answer questions that will change…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have made this a Castle/S.H.I.E.L.D/Harry Potter crossover **

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"How old are you Hermione?" Kate asks needing to know

"34. 35 this year", Hermione replies

"Mr Hunt is she who I think she is?" Kate asks

"Yes she is", Jackson says

"What is going on?" Hermione asks

"I believe Hermione you are my TWIN sister. Rick believes it too", Kate replies

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks

"The date fits. It is my birthday. My father and mother gave up my sister twin when she was born", Kate says

"Who are my parents then?" Hermione asks finally seeing the resemblance

"Jim and Johanna Beckett", Kate replies

"You can ask more questions after we have asked ours. What are you doing Skye?" Rick asks

"I am Agent in training for S.H.I.E.L.D. I am a hacker too. That's my main job", Skye replies

"That is cool", Rick says

"You can accept that?" Skye asks

"Yes. I work with the NYPD. And your Aunt's and Uncle's, and Grandfather work for Agency's as long as your careful I can accept that", Rick replies

"How did you get hurt?" Kate asks

"We are tracking a person known as the Clairvoyant. One of his people a guy named Quinn shot me twice", Skye replies

"Where?" Rick asks

"In my large and small intensions", Skye says, "I am still recovering"

"Do you have nightmares?" Kate asks gently

"Yes. But no one can help me", Skye replies

"I was shot too you know. Right next to my heart", Kate says showing her scar, "I had nightmares all the time. Rick helped my through it he kept the nightmares away and when he wasn't there I had them. I would call him at all hours just to talk and he was ALWAYS there. If you ever, ever need someone to talk to you can come to me"

"Thank you. I would like to talk about it", Skye says

"How did you survive?" Rick asks

"From an unknown drug called GH325. It healed me. But I felt different afterwards. More alive. I can also tell if someone is not as they seem", Skye reveals

"Why didn't you tell us?" Coulson asks

"Didn't want you to worry. I am FINE", Skye says

Rick and Kate look at each other. They knew who her mother was. That was why she could tell. The drug must have been not from earth.

"Call her", Kate says quietly

"I will be back in a minute", Rick says leaving the room

"What was that about?" Skye asks

"It was probably about your mother", Ainslee says

"Who is my mother?" Skye asks

"You will find out", Kate says as Rick returns with a nod at Kate

"Where were you before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" Rick asks

"I was pushed to one foster home to another. Never really had a proper home", Skye replies

"We didn't either Mum. They did the same to us", Gaea says

"Dad do you know why?" Rick asks

"They were under threat. I suspect you both know the reason. Every agency was involved in keeping them hidden", Jackson explains

"How did you find them?" Kate asks

"You know that Richard has been asking us for help for years. We found bits and pieces in our agencies. We put it all together and followed the trail", Elsa replies

"Destroy that trail. We don't want it ending up at the beginning. People will be in danger", Rick says

"What about Hermione how did you find my sister?" Kate asks

"Adoption papers. Your father never told you, you were born in the UK. They left Hermione in the UK and moved here with you", Teresa replies

"How did you like it in the UK?" Kate asks Hermione

"I liked it. I went to boarding school when I turned 12. I made my best friends and husband there we have been through much together", Hermione replies

"Who are your friends?" Kate asks

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom and of course my husband Ronald Weasley. Harry and Ginny are married and Neville and Luna are married", Hermione replies

"Do you have any children?" Kate asks

"Yes Rose who is 10, and Hugo who is 9", Hermione replies

"I would like to meet all of them", Kate says

"They are unusual. I don't think it is a good idea", Hermione says biting her lip

"Because they have Magic?" Rick asks

Everyone gasps

"How…how…", Hermione stutters

"I think it is our turn to answer questions Rick", Kate says

"Come on what is your first question?" Rick asks

"How do you know about magic?" Hermione asks

"I am a witch", Kate reveals, "Even if I don't use magic often"

"So it runs in the family?" Hermione asks

"Yes. From Mum's side. She was disowned from the family because she married Dad", Kate replies

"What is your wand made off?" Hermione asks

"Poplar Wood and Unicorn Core", Kate says taking it out and doing a quick spell before putting it away

"Who is our father?" Crispin asks

"A man named Raj. He is Asgardian", Kate reveals

Everyone but Rick gasps.

"We are half/witch/wizard and half/Asgardian?" Derrek asks

"Yes. But the Asgardian blood is strong in your bodies so the magic blood seems to have cancelled out", Kate says

"How did you met him?" Johanna

"It was when my mother was murdered. I wasn't in a good head space. I met him. When I found out I was pregnant I was happy and sad that my mother will never know you all. I held you all in my arms once and named you all. Then I never saw you again", Kate says tear slips out of her eye

Rick pulls her gently to him.

"What's are full names?" Gaea asks

"Johanna Lucy Beckett, Derrek Jim Beckett, Gaea Laura Beckett and Crispin Howard Beckett", Kate says

"What's your full name?" Derrek asks

"Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle", Kate replies

"What do you do?" Johanna asks

"I am NYPD Homicide Detective", Kate replies

"What is your full name?" Skye asks Rick

"My legal name is Richard Edgar Castle. My given name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. I go by Richard Castle", Rick replies

"Have either of you been married before?" Gaea asks

"Not for me", Kate says, "But I did have boyfriends. Some pretend to keep them off the trail of Rick and me"

"Who were they?" Gaea asks

"Will Sorenson, Tom Demming and Josh Davidson", Kate replies

"I have been married four times before Kate. Svanhildr, then Meredith Smith, Emily Luton and Gina Cowell. Neither can be compared to Kate. Kate is THE one", Rick says kissing Kate's lips

"When did you two marry?" Skye asks

"2002. So we have been married for nearly 13 years. In secret", Rick replies

"Who is my mother?" Skye asks

"My first wife Svanhildr. An Asgardian. I married her and had you and your sister. I was in the USA when you were taken. Your Mum said to take your sister with me. I didn't understand but I did. She must have dropped you off at S.H.I.E.L.D", Rick explains

"Is she…alive?" Skye asks

"I don't know. I don't know if she got back to Asgard or not. But I have tried to send a message to her", Rick replies

"She will always be a special friend of the family", Kate says

"Like your Asgardian", Rick says kissing Kate's lips

"When were you born?" Skye asks

"April 1st 1969", Rick replies

"What do you do? They only told us you wrote books", Skye asks

"I am a Captain in the Army Special Forces, Mystery Writer, Owner of a bar named the Old Haunt, Civilian Investigator and Unofficial Consulting Detective", Rick replies

"For how long?" Skye asks

"Unofficial Consulting partner in 2004 till now. I joined the Army at 17 that was in 1987. I went to Panama in 1989 and China were I met Svanhildr. I did 3 years in the Army. I wrote Mystery Books too. I have written 29 books in my career. I am working on number 30 now. I wrote some of my books at the Old Haunt", Rick explains

"It is right next to each other. There is a secret entrance that can take you from the 12th precinct to the Bar in 8 minutes. We all go there for drinks after a case", Kate adds

"How many times have you saved each other?" Crispin asks

"I have saved Kate's life 9 times", Rick says

"I have saved Rick's life 8 times", Kate says

"And the City's life 2 times. I am best friends with Mayor Robert Weldon. No one till now knows that Bob and I served in the armed forces together. I have 4 other buddies that were in my unit around. One is now a judge Desean Marsh. He married Kate and I in private", Rick adds

"Who is your Captain? Detective Beckett?" Coulson asks

"Victoria Gates. She is the second youngest to make Detective", Kate replies

"Who is the first?" Johanna asks

"Me", Kate says

"Don't you want to move on from being a Detective?" Jemma Simmons asks

"Not really. I have turned down may job offers. Even Rick's siblings haven't been able to change my mind", Kate says smirking at the siblings

"Your incredibly stubborn", Ainslee says

"I know. Everyone tells me that", Kate replies

"What happened to our Mother?" Hermione asks

"On the 9th of January 1999. She was stabbed to death in an alley way. She was a lawyer. I was going to become a lawyer too until her murder. Then I joined the academy. I secretly worked on my mother's murder and my children's disappearance", Kate says as Rick's hand goes on her shoulder in support

"When did you two meet?" Hermione asks

"In 2001. I was on patrol and heard crying in a park. It was dark so I searched with my flash light. I finally spotted two little girls huddled together from the cold. They told me their mother had left them there. I coaxed them out and found who their father was it was Rick. As I remember he divorced his wife the next day", Kate says

"Our family comes first", Rick says

"We started talking and I liked his books. We had a good time together. We kept it secret though. I found myself telling him about me being a witch, my children missing and my mother's murder and he promised to help me find who did it. Even when we fought he still came back to me. He said he would ALWAYS be with me. We had to put on many acts so no one would get suspicious but it worked", Kate says

"Thank you for telling us", Skye says

"You all needed to hear it. Any other questions?" Rick asks

"When did you get this house?" Joanna asks

"I bought the land 5 years ago the house took two years to build. 4 floors with a ground floor, a wine cellar, Games room, weapons vault, and laundry room in the basement. The Kitchen, this living room, a second smaller living room, dining room, a movie room, security office and 5 bedrooms on the ground floor and the rest have 20 rooms each with 40 bathrooms. We also have an indoor pool and spa. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like", Rick says

"That is…", Coulson starts

"I talked to Director Fury he is giving you all some time off. He said you all needed it. The teens can live here now. And as for the rest of us we have two weeks' vacation", Jackson says

"Then it is sorted you all stay here and met the family", Kate says

"Thank you", they say

"Let's find you all a room before having dinner", Richard says helping Kate up

"We don't have to share?" Gaea asks

"No. As I said we have 65 bedrooms. All our kids get their own rooms. Oh Hermione there IS a floo room. You can call for you family to join us", Rick says

"Thank you. I will do that", Hermione says

"Ok follow us"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update when I can:)**


End file.
